Shūhei Hisagi (Kenji)
, Shirosuke Satonaka | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Single | relatives = Yori Hisagi (son) (spouse) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = Shigo Kazeshini }} Shūhei Hisagi (檜佐木 修兵, Hisagi Shūhei), known occasionally as Scar (傷 (きず), Kizu), is a Visored who was formerly the Lieutenant of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13 and Captain of the 8th Division in the Ryū Order. He was the partner of , their union resulting in the birth of Yori Hisagi, with him also being the legal guardian of Naoko Izuru. Following the Collapse he joined Kentaro Hiroshi's Six Directions as a Commander, pitting himself against the strength of the resurgent Imawashī and the mysterious Kikkashō. Appearance Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with spiked black hair and eyes, one of which (his right) has three scars running down through the skin to his cheek, which he received during the last year of his tutelage at the Shinō Academy.Terrors of a Different Kind In addition to these scars he sports two tattoo's on his face, one of which is a blue-stripped band which runs over the bridge of his nose towards his left cheek, whilst the second tattoo comprises the numbers "69" (in homage to Kensei), which rests immediately below the latter on the left. Prior to the Collapse, Hisagi wore a sleeved kosode and hakama, both black, his white haori draped over his shoulders instead of worn traditionally, a pair of open-toed sandals, and black tabi.Surprising Return Following the Collapse, he instead reverted to a sleeveless kosode like he wore during his tenure in the Gotei 13, and now wears his white haori. His hair has also grown longer at the back, reaching his shoulders. Personality Hisagi has proven to be a serious, calm, mature, and virtuous individual, who manages to maintain a casual and approachable demeanour, despite his harsh exterior. In addition Hisagi is described as the ideal "template" for a , being that he is low-born yet loyal to his superiors, faithful to orders given, and selfless enough to lay down his own life for the benefit of the .Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue II His maturity was proven when, prior to the meeting where he and Kensei revealed vital information relating to the resurgent Imawashī, he was one of the few who maintained his cool, remaining silent when David and Sanada poked fun at Kensei and made light of the situation.Putting Names to the Faces Even whilst fleeing the full might of the Imawashī, Hisagi never lost his cool, remaining calm despite declaring that roughly half of the Imawashī's number contained Captain-class combatants. Kensei ridiculed him for a lack of focus however.Fleeing the Imawashi He seems to have taken the latter's complaints to heart. Ever since the aforementioned incident Hisagi has redoubled his efforts. During the First Battle of Nishiendo he seized the initiative and rallied Kensei to help him fend off the attacking forces of the Gotei Remnant.First Battle of Nishiendo opined however that Hisagi has been subconsciously suppressing his negative emotions, and that this suppression is what gave rise to the dark nature of Hisagi's Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Hisagi's own dark nature is particularly prevalent whenever he actively engages in battle; against he continually attempted to instil a sense of fear into his opponent; pointedly telling the that his Zanpakutō "resembles something that reaps lives".Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-5 Hisagi was only content that Findorr was fighting him on even-footing when Findorr finally began to show visible fear of Hisagi's power.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 7-18 Following his battle with Hitsugaya during the First Battle of Nishiendo, Hisagi seems to have developed a grudge of sorts with the younger man. He claimed during their battle that things would not go as they did during the incident with , which saw Hisagi and Izuru critically injured by Hitsugaya's , and proceeded to viciously attack Hitsugaya with his Hollow mask and Shikai. He gets on well with Kentaro and Kensei, being the former's drinking buddy, and the latter's former Lieutenant and ; though following the Collapse it's clear Hisagi looks out for Kensei just as much as Kensei looks out for him. Due to this he forms a vary effective team with both Kentaro and Kensei, but is arguably at his best when fighting alongside Kensei.Facing the Terrors Maki Zhijun noted that the combined attacks of Hisagi and Kensei, had it been on any opponent other than Averian's premier Battle Doll, would have surely snapped his neck and broke every bone in his body.Liberation Saga Following the Collapse, their team-based tactics have progressed to the point that they quickly opened up Dastan Shiba's defences, enabling Kensei to physically assault the former Captain whilst Hisagi covered the latter's openings. Hisagi enjoys vienna sausage and alcohol, and has aspirations to form a band, with himself as lead guitarist; he eventually learned how to properly handle the instrument from .Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 181 In the past he often got drunk with , and ; he now usually drinks with Kentaro Hiroshi and his son Yori. He also owns a motorcycle and was once scolded by his superiors for causing a ruckus with it in the .Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 9 History Early childhood .]] Sometime before the of various high-ranking of the Gotei 13, Shūhei Hisagi lived in an unspecified region of the .Bleach manga; Chapter -104, The specific district was not mentioned. Whilst playing with his friends one day in an open field they are attacked by a particularly large , with Hisagi telling his friends to run. He lifted a stick to defend himself but was quickly subdued, where he was then hoisted into the air in preparation to be eaten. Luckily for Hisagi Captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division rescued him, before effortlessly dispatching the Hollow with his Zanpakutō's , Tachikaze.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 15 After defeating the Hollow Kensei approaches the tearful Hisagi, who demands to know the young man's name, which he then provides. Kensei remarks that its a damn fine name and orders Hisagi to stop to crying, prompting his subordinates to note he is being too harsh. At this point Hisagi notices the 69 tattoo on Kensei's chest which eventually inspires him to get the same tattoo emblazoned on his cheek.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 16-20 Hisagi eventually entered the Shinō Academy despite failing the entrance exam twice. Even when he was a mere student of the Academy he was taking missions for the Gotei 13, which made him something of a legend amongst his fellow students.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 12-13 During his last year of study he led a class of students including , and alongside his fellow classmates and . They where assigned a field lesson pertaining to the use of , but where attacked by a group of huge Hollow. When Kanisawa was killed and Aoga incapacitated Hisagi ordered his class to retreat whilst he remained behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 20 As he held them off he was slashed across his right-eye, giving him his distinctive scars.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 23 He would have been killed but Renji, Kira and Momo returned to help him.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 24-26 The foursome where subsequently rescued by Captain and Lieutenant of the 5th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 27-30 Immediately following their treatment Hisagi ordered Renji, Kira and Momo to stop talking and continue walking, in a manner very similar to Kensei.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 32 This event gave way to a solid relationship between all involved; Hisagi particularly was often seen in the company of Izuru and Renji.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Hisagi's various talents enabled him to become a Seated Officer in the 9th Division upon his graduation without the need for him to undertake additional tests.Bleach anime; Episode 46 His experiences thus far had become engraved deeply in his psyche however, causing him to become scared during field exercises and to make mistakes. Hisagi called Captain to a secluded spot outside the to request that he relieve him of his duties due to his fear, noting that he was unsettled every time he unsheathed his . Tōsen, however, stated that this was the very reason he should be a Seated Officer, and further claims that those who do not fear their own sword have no right drawing it from its sheath in the first place. He further claims that a soldier needs a fear of battle more than they need strength. He tells Hisagi that he can take up his Zanpakutō in defence of those who are also afraid because of this. Tōsen's words resonated deeply with Hisagi, and Hisagi came to idolise his Captain in a similar manner to the way he viewed Kensei. It gave rise to Hisagi's own "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, as well as his desire to fight for justice.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 15-18 After an unspecified time he developed a crush on and would often spend time drinking with both Rangiku and Captain of the 8th Division. name="Bleach Official Bootleg" As a member of the 9th Division he was likewise involved with the . He wrote Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!! though it was cancelled due to a dreadful debut. When he heard Rangiku's comments regarding his work he refused to leave the office for three days. He later wrote This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Hisagi would eventually become Tōsen's Lieutenant; a feat later included when Hisagi was described as the "ideal" Shinigami. Early career Ryōka Invasion Hisagi is present when and his friends confront outside the walls of the . Instead of assisting Jidandō, Hisagi, assuming that Jidanbō will win, leaves matters in the Gatekeeper's hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, page 1 Prior to the scheduled execution of , Hisagi mobilizes alongside his own Captain and the and of the 7th Division to confront Captain of the 11th Division, due to the latter's decision to aid the intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 20-21 Zaraki claims that he will face all four at once by himself but is stopped by and , who state their desire to face Hisagi and Iba themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, pages 1-10 Hisagi faces off against Yumichika whom he chides for believing that he is fit to combat a Lieutenant. When he senses Tōsen activating his he claims he needs to assist him quickly, but is subsequently surprised when Yumichika releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, pages 8-11 Later Hisagi is left completely exhausted after seemingly being defeated by Yumichika in battle. He is in a state of complete disbelief and wonders aloud how a Zanpakutō like Yumichika's could exist, claiming that his reiatsu has been completely drained by its unique power. He is further shocked when he senses release Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-4 He eventually recovered enough to return to his duties immediately prior to Rukia's scheduled execution, which was to take place on , and Hisagi subsequently set out. When Kaname Tōsen is revealed to be a co-conspirator in the actions of traitorous 3rd and 5th Division Captains and by Captain and Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Hisagi is emotionally devastated and moves against Tōsen before orders are even given.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 10 and 14 He manages to temporarily capture his former Captain by holding his Zanpakutō to the latter's throat, but Tōsen is saved when Aizen and the others are surrounded by a field which takes the trio to .Bleach anime; Episode 62 In the aftermath of Aizen, Gin and Tōsen's departure, Hisagi visits the grave of Tōsen's dear friend, where he finds Sajin Komamura. Hisagi inquires if Tōsen will ever return to the Soul Society which Komamura confirms. The two decide to pool their efforts and swear to save Tōsen from himself and his crazed sense of justice with their own two hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, pages 14-15 Later he is invited out for drinks by Rangiku and . Hisagi accepts but quickly notes that Kira has passed out and needs immediate assisstance. Rangiku, however, continues drinking and ignores him.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 7 Captain of the 8th Division also passes by but Rangiku declines to allow him to join them, noting that will only scold them if Kyōraku joins them. Hisagi looks on when Rangiku also informs Kyōraku that Nanao was looking for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 8 In addition Hisagi also inherited Tōsen's editorial duties as Head of Seireitei Communication which, coupled with his existent duties, ensured he had little free-time. What little time he does have he used to begin learning the guitar, and he eventually learned the proper handling of the instrument from . Haunted by the Past Hitsugaya rests in an old shrine on the outskirts of . He is awoken however by the arrival of Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and . Hisagi demands that he surrender himself and allow them to take him back to the Seireitei for questioning. Hitsugaya emerges, declaring he will do no such thing, and rushes to attack. Hisagi and Izuru manage to intercept his attack and, attempting to reason with him, state that this will be considered rebellion. Hitsugaya tells them to back off but Hisagi refuses, leading Hitsugaya to repel them both. Hisagi manages to temporarily paralyse him with Kidō, but Hitsugaya releases his Bankai in retaliation. Hisagi and Izuru are left in a critical state and Hitsugaya flees again.Haunted by the Past Part IV Bount Incident Hisagi is soon tasked by Captain-Commander Yamamoto for a mission in the , and patiently waits outside the Captain-Commander's office. During his wait he encounters Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who asks him what brings him here. The two learn that they are both receiving a mission to the Human World and quickly enter when beckoned inside by Yamamoto. Yamamoto tasks the pair with arresting Maki Ichinose, whose location has finally been discovered. As Hitsugaya returns to the barracks of the 10th Division, Hisagi says he has some matters to square away before he can leave. Hisagi goes to see Captain and tells him of his mission, and asks if Komamura could take temporary command of the 9th Division. Komamura complies, revealing Yamamoto already informed him.Bount Incident Part I In the World of the Living Hisagi remarks upon his last posting in the World of the Living, though Hitsugaya remains silent as the two companions had been enemies at the time, leading Hisagi to ask if Hitsugaya is alright. Instead of answering the duo proceed with their mission but encounter two more Shinigami. Hisagi notes that they are the only Shinigami assigned to the area, but Hitsugaya recognises one of the men and identifies him as Kenji Hiroshi and demands to know why he is here. The two parties, after the introductions of Hisagi and Yoshiro Kazuki, bring one another up to speed regarding both Maki and the Bount and decide that they have a shared enemy, unbeknown to all that Anika Shihōin and the Captain-Commander had planned for this very occurrence. Hitsugaya flash-steps ahead of the group who soon begin to follow.Bount Incident Part II When the group are waylaid en-route by the , Hitsugaya opts to remain behind after saving Kenji from being drowned by the twins and sends the rest on.Bount Conflict: Prelude Hisagi remains silent and only speaks to inform Kenji and Yoshiro that they have arrived at the mansion, for the two where discussing the likelihood that Hitsugaya resorting to his Bankai was so he could swiftly defeat his foes and catch up. In the ensuing meeting with , Hisagi suggests that Yoshiro calm himself, but ends up being attacked by a female Bount. He manages to put a pillar between himself and her ranged attacks, and then informs Kenji that Hitsugaya has stopped and is likely fighting again.Bount Conflict: Investigation Kasumiōji Conspiracy Winter War Quincy Blood War Aftermath Hisagi, thanks in-part to and no small degree of luck, survives being shot by , but even several days after the conclusion of the war he is still described as having a mess of wounds all over his body. Because of Kensei's specialised treatment Hisagi assumes temporary command of the 9th Division and is present with other high-ranking Shinigami when is due to be re-incarcerated within , despite being noted by to appear as if he had just slipped out of a 4th Division sickbed and that he "was painful to look at". Hisagi verbally admonishes Aizen when the latter speaks about , and does his best to keep his guard up, but he becomes agitated when Aizen declares that Kaname had always been one of his loyal subordinates. Shunsui, interjecting, states that he understands Hisagi's anger, but requests that he hold back for now. Hisagi reluctantly agrees but Aizen continues to speak, eventually noting that when he killed Kaname, he did so as a form of mercy. Aizen's words continue, with Hisagi noting internally that while he spoke many lies and falsehoods, he rarely said anything that did not have meaning. When Aizen is finally bore into the entrance of Muken Hisagi attempts to chase after him, but is physically restrained by , who admonishes him for his behaviour. Before being removed from the scene completely Aizen leaves Hisagi with a parting shot, informing him to see the truth without obstruction by sacrificing his own flesh, blood and soul, and further states that Kaname had been fit to do so. Investigating Tōsen's Mystery :Main article -- Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World. Later career Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Haunted by the Past arc *Haunted by the Past Part IV Bount Incident *Bount Incident Part I *Bount Incident Part II *Bount Conflict Parts II & III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Impostor arc *Surprising Return Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Testing the Waters arc *Kentaro Takes Charge (mentioned) *Matters of Trust II (mentioned) *Leaving Doubt at the Door (mentioned) *Fleeing the Imawashi *Fatherly Intervention *Putting Names to the Faces Bound by Blood arc :Note: The below arc is filler and is thus separate from the main plot of Bleach: Cataclysm, despite it being classed very loosely as canon. *Terrors of a Different Kind *Facing the Terrors *Terrors End Meian's Legacy mini-arc *Tale of Survival: Joint Resolve Braving the Waves arc *First Battle of Nishiendo *Planning Espionage *Joining the Threads *Clash Upon the Sands Navigating the Waters arc *Secrets Revealed Powers and Abilities : As a former Captain of the Ryū Order, as well as a Visored expressing a dual-type spiritual pressure, Hisagi boasts impressive spiritual power. Although not quite at the level of Kensei he is still regarded as one of the strongest individuals left alive on the side of the old Ryū Order following the Collapse, leading Kentaro to remark that he could not afford to lose a man of Hisagi's calibre.Leaving Doubt at the Door He was fit to stand on equal-footing with the likes of Tōshirō Hitsugaya throughout their battle, with Tōshirō remarking he had improved considerably. His level has progressed to the point that he was not overwhelmed by the spiritual pressure exerted by Averian.Clash Upon the Sands Zanjutsu Mastery: Hisagi has demonstrated creative and crafty use of his Zanpakutō, all so he doesn't have to rely upon his initial and advanced released stages. Despite this he is far more deadly with his Shikai and Bankai active; immediately after engaging Dastan in battle he almost bisected him after skilfully manipulating the chains of Kazeshini, and later forced Tōshirō to protect himself with his Shikai after almost cutting the latter in two which clearly demonstrates how far his skills have come in recent years. He later took even Averian by surprise with the complicated paths Kazeshini can take. Hohō Expertise: Hisagi demonstrated enough speed to intercept Dastan during their brief battle, easily reacting to the latter's attacks. Following the Collapse he was capable of reacting to Averian's speed. Kidō Master: Hisagi is a masterful practitioner of battle-focused Kidō form, demonstrating tremendous aptitude in both Hadō and Bakudō fields, using the latter to skilfully trip up his opponents, and the former to effortlessly incinerate a large group of Soulless. Hisagi's Bakudō mastery is such that he can effortlessly utilize it alongside his Zanjutsu skills without warning and without incantations, whilst retaining almost all of their strength. Tōshirō, himself a skilled combatant, was forced to utilize his Shikai just to evade one such onslaught. (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): a technique taught to Hisagi by Kenji following his recruitment into the Ryū Order. It enables Hisagi to open a that links to , which he used to deliver his reports on Averian's activities to Kentaro after volunteering himself for said duty. Enhanced Durability: As a Lieutenant Hisagi, alongside , survived the full brunt of Tōshirō's Bankai, quickly returning to active duty despite the severity of the injuries he sustained. Enhanced Strength: Using his Zanpakutō's Shikai state, Hisagi was capable of spinning a fully-developed Soulless through the air, slamming it into several of its kind and through multiple buildings, before finally dislodging it from Kazeshini's sickle-like blades. Zanpakutō Kazeshini (風死, Wind of Death). Hisagi's Zanpakutō takes the form of a traditional with an octangular guard, which he commonly carries at his waist or back. Interestingly, Hisagi mentions that his Zanpakutō is "meant to reap life itself" when released, despite the fact he never actually demonstrated this ability during his time with the Gotei 13. Prior to the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society Hisagi's poor relationship with Kazeshini prevented him from truly utilizing his partner in battle, restricting the strength of his Zanpakutō, leading it to appear as little more than a dangerously designed melee-type when released into Shikai. It wasn't until his Bankai training with Kensei and Mashiro that he became aware of these hidden abilities. *' :' Hisagi releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Reap" (刈れ, kare). Kazeshini takes the form of twin connected to one another by way of a long chain;Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 19 manipulation of these chains allow for long-range attacks, entanglement of a foes weaponry or limbs, physical attacks, and even self-defence.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 Following his Bankai training with Kensei and Mashiro, however, Kazeshini's abilities became wholly known to Hisagi. When released Kazeshini is quite literally a . He can dismiss and manifest his Shikai at will, whilst assuming a tornado-like form to restrict his foe and wrap them in chains, before then appearing to dispatch them at close-range.Bleach anime; Episode 246 :Shikai Special Ability: Kazeshini, although very useful as a long-range weapon, or as a means of entangling a foes weaponry to quickly subdue them, possesses the special ability known simply as the " " (黒竜巻, Kurotatsumaki).Terrors End Using this particular trait Hisagi moves at incredibly fast speeds whilst appearing to take the form of a large, black tornado, whose wind slashes are so swift even focused eyes may fail to perceive the paths his weapons take until it is too late, as even Kentaro struggled to follow the strikes. Tōshirō only managed to defend himself by utilising an ice-barrier. :*' ' (ヒューヒュー, Sound of the Wind): Hisagi unleashes the power of the Black Tornado following the arc of his swing, extending the formidable range of Kazeshini yet further in the form of shadowy blades of wind, which can be fired in rapid-succession.Bleach anime; Episode 236 *' :' Not yet revealed. Hisagi mastered his Bankai in the years following Yhwach's defeat, though it went unseen by both his peers and Captain due to the recent years of peace.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 13-14 Hollowfication Hisagi underwent unwilling at the hands of Bansui Amatsuki and Kagura during his search for their base of operations inside , sometime following the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society. He learned how to control his new-found powers after joining up with Kensei and the Ryū Order, receiving tutelage from the former. He seems to favour use of his Hollow powers over those of his and ; against Vamp's Hollow he donned his Hollow mask and done so again during his battle with Hitsugaya, claiming it wasn't his Bankai Hitsugaya needed to be wary of, referencing his Hollowfication. *'Hollow mask:' Hisagi's Hollow mask appears like a menacing skull with a row of pointed teeth and a vague nose-line, coloured white, with three red scar-like markings on the left-hand-side above his eye, appearing somewhat like Hisagi's own scars. He has also demonstrated the ability to repair his mask should it be damaged. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Hisagi's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his physical parameters, and especially the strength of his existent Zanpakutō powers. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' The strength of Hisagi's mask-enhanced spiritual power was of sufficient strength to cause Kentaro to instinctively shield himself, suggesting it is quite powerful. :*'Enhanced Strength:' Hisagi's mask-enhanced strength is such that he effortlessly cut through the ice-barriers of Hyōrinmaru during his battle with Tōshirō, slashing the latter deeply across the chest. The strength granted by his mask was also sufficient to cut through Averian's superbly dense . :*'Enhanced Speed:' Hisagi's mask-enhanced speed was of sufficient levels to dispatch a large group of Hollow the second they appeared, in the blink of an eye, despite having to move towards them first. He was also fit to momentarily disappear from Tōshirō's vision during their battle. Author's notes Behind the Scenes *Shūhei Hisagi is the author's favourite Bleach character, followed closely by Kensei Muguruma. Fanon Bankai :The below is not Hisagi's canon Bankai but rather one I originally planned to unveil in-story. *' :' Shigo Kazeshini (私語風死, Whispering Wind of Death). Hisagi mastered his Bankai in the years following Yhwach's defeat, though it went unseen by both his peers and Captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 13-14 Hisagi's Bankai causes Kazeshini to gain additional blades, giving it the appearance of an X-shape. Black segmented arm-bands coil around his arms from wrist to biceps, his shihakushō gains free-flowing ends that trail out behind him, whilst the upper section of his kosode turns white excepting the shoulders and sleeves. :Bankai Special Ability: Shigo Kazeshini is compared to a Clad-type Fullbring by his peers. His Bankai possesses advanced close-quarters abilities with tremendous range. Hisagi states that Shigo Kazeshini provides him a number of benefits aside from increased spiritual power. The first sharpens his sense for incoming danger. The second is the increase to his speed. Hisagi is capable of moving five-times as fast -- an effect that is further heightened by his Hollow mask -- whilst in Bankai. The sheer speed he reaches enables him to create sonic booms, meaning he moves faster than the speed of sound. The third benefit is the heightened cutting power of his Zanpakutō: Hisagi is fit to direct his Shadow Blades with far greater range and sharpness than before. Trivia * In the Bleach , Hisagi has been ranked 47th in the second poll, 13th in the third and 14th in the fourth. * Hisagi's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, placed 6th in the . Trivia * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto does not mention Hisagi's Shikai as a two-bladed Zanpakutō. Why he did not do so is currently unknown. * When Rangiku submitted a survey giving a poor review to Hisagi's serialized article for the Seireitei Communication Magazine, "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!", Hisagi refused to come out of the editor's office for three days. * In the Bleach Popularity polls, Hisagi has been ranked 47th in the second poll, 13th in the third and 14th in the fourth. * Hisagi's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, placed 6th in the Zanpakutō Poll. * The Namikaze technique, seen in Hisagi's zanpakuto abilities, was originally used by Kazeshini himself (although it wasn't named) so I gave it to Hisagi as well and gave it a name. References Category:Male Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Vizard Category:Canon Characters